The Child
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: On his first misson since being abducted by Koya, Sheppard hears crying and when he goes to check it out. He finds a wraith child, Instead of killing her, he takes her to Atlantis. ADOPTED BY LinariteLavanya.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN STARGATE ATLANTIS OR WRAITH.**

* * *

><p>John Sheppard thought this was going to be just an ordinary recon mission, the first he was assigned to after Koya had kidnapped him and tortured him with a starving wraith. Who ironically helped him escape and restored his life. He then in turn didn't kill him and put him on a planet with other wraith. Ronon had been pissed that he let the wraith go. Teyla, Elizabeth, and Carson were just glad he was alive and youthful again. Rodney thought the wraith made him look younger than he had been before he was captured. He used the tip of his gun to move some vines that were hanging in front of a cave. The reason he had went to the cave was he heard crying and when he peered in he saw a pair of blue green cat like eyes peer up at him. He knew the creature that was in front of him was a wraith. The wraith looked at him with sadness as silver hair went in front of its eyes in an attempt to shield it from the inevitable. Sheppard raised his gun to shoot but the talk he had had with the one wraith replayed in his mind and he cursed himself for not shooting the wraith looked up in confusion and stood up. Sheppard saw it was just a little girl. The wraith stepped back fright evident on her face as Sheppard lowered his gun, knowing what he was about to do no one would ever forgive him for. He smiled at the girl and said," I am not going to hurt you."<p>

The wraith looked at him with more confusion as he held his hand out for her to take. She asked," Why?"

Sheppard sighed as he looked around hoping Ronon wouldn't pop up. He knew the wraith they were sent to kill on this mission was this little one's parents and she was only a child and didn't need to kill humans for food, so he said to himself that it was alright for him to adopt her, he said to the child," My name is John Sheppard and I am not going to kill you because you are just a child and I would never harm a child no matter the species."

She looked at him, her instincts told her to run, but he was so nice to her and she heard her parents dying screams earlier and knew that the man before her was her only means for survival.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW WAS IT? REMEMBER REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT! NO FLAMES THOUGH. THEY WILL JUST BE IGNORED.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN STARGATE ATLANTIS OR WRAITH. CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE OOC FOR AWHILE, THIS IS MY FIRST STARGATE ATLANTIS FIC.**

* * *

><p>Sheppard was suprised when the child took his hand. She looked to be no more than five years old, he hoped she did not act like most Wraith or else getting everyone to not kill her would be harder than he thought. He was wondering how to break the news to Ronon when a red beam went past the child's head. She shrieked in suprise as she hid behind Sheppard who saw Ronon walk out of the forest, his eyes on the child behind him.<p>

Sheppard said in a careless way," Watch where you are shooting that thing."

Teyla was with Ronon as she looked at the child who was cowering behind Sheppard and asked," What is the meaning of this?"

Sheppard looked at them before saying," Well, thought that since she was still a child and all, that I couldn't just leave her. Wraith or not. Carson has been working on a retrovirus, if he completes it, we just inject her with it and we are safe."

Ronon was glaring at the girl who was scared. He was scarier than the queen. She hid even further behind Sheppard trying to unsuccsessfully look didn't like the idea that the man who decided not to kill her had. Didn't she get a say in it? It was her life and body. They get mad at the Wraith for using people as test subjects but at least the Wraith let the people know that they care nothing for them. This man is being nice to her and all, just so he could stab her in the back later! She was glad her father taught her how to fight.

Teyla looked at the child for a moment, she said," Dr. Wier will not be happy about this."

The child looked at Teyla closely, trying hard not to look at the scary man, who looked like he wanted to tear her apart limb by limb. She clutched Sheppard's pant leg in her tiny fists tightly. Wanting to hide. She was a cowardly for a wraith child. Since she was the only female that had been born and one day would have to be in control a hive of her own, the Queen had forced her father to take her to the forest she was currently standing in. To learn from her father on how to be a wraith. Female Wraith were rare and the only reason her kind were surviving was because they made clones. Her dad made sure to explain what he thought was important for her to know. She knew everything about a hive ship and what was expected of her as a wraith. She knew that one day she would have to kill innocent people to live, she didn't want to do that. the only thing that saved her from being killed by the Queen was the fact, she had been a female. She looked around seeing that Teyla was talking into a communication device at the ring thing with blue in it. She never did find out what it was called. She tugged on Sheppards pant leg a little.

Sheppard stumbled a bit as he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see the child looking up at him with curious eyes. He asked," What?"

He saw her point to the stargate and ask," What is that?"

Ronon growled, he was mad that Sheppard was forcing him to let his greatest enemy live," none of your buisness."

Sheppard glared at his friend as he noticed the girl started to look sad and said," That's what we call a Stargate and Ronon here is what we call cranky."

The girl looked at Ronon who was throwing her a ' I am going to kill you' glare. She then looked back to Teyla who seemed to have come to some sort of agreement to the person on the other end. She turned to them and said," Dr. Wier is wary about letting her come to Atlantis but she can come on three condition."

Sheppard looked at the confused wraith and then at Teyla and said," Okay, Whats the condition?"

Teyla sighed as she said," You are to supervise her at all times."

Sheppard ignored the indignant look from the child as he said," Okay."

Teyla rolled her eyes at him and continued," You are to get rid of her if she causes a problem."

the child shuddered at what those words implied as Sheppard interrupted again as he said," No problem."

Teyla gave him a glare as she said," Let me finish at least! The last condition is Carson can use her to test his retrovirus."

Sheppard gave her a disbelieving look as he asked," Are you sure that was Elizabeth you talked to and not Rodney? They are both pretty high pitched you know. That is inhumane. what if she turns out to be like Ellie?"

Ronon twirled his gun before a little and said," Then we kill her."

Sheppard looked at them disbelieving for a moment and said," She is just a child. Would you really kill an innocent child?"

Teyla glanced at the the girl who was shivering with fear," She wont be a child for long. She will grow and kill just like any other wraith."

Sheppard awnsered as they made their way to the Stargate," Thats were Beckett and his retrovirus comes in."

Before they walked through Sheppard looked down at the child and asked," What is your name?"

She was told to never give her name out to anyone, but a fellow wraith. Giving your name for a wraith meant you trusted the person with your life and she was not about to trust him if he was going to willingly let her be experimented on. She was never going to trust the Ronon guy. She may trust Teyla, but she was avoiding her like a disease. She didn't awnser his question only looked up at him.

Sheppard sighed as he said," I am pretty certain wraith don't have names. I am going to call you..."

He then got a better look at the child. She reached almost but not exactly to his waist, She had long platinum silver hair that reached her lower back, green cat like eyes with the pupil surrounded by blue. She had a Tattoo in the shape of a rose that went around her right eye and a swirl around her left. She was the first female wraith he had saw with tattoos. Sheppard smiled as he said," I am going to call you Rose."

Rose's eyes went wide as she realized how close to her real name he had come to. She was the first female Wraith to have silver hair, and tattoos. Males usually had those characteristics. The other Wraith had often made fun of her it. She shook all of that off as she stepped into the Satrgate along with everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S CHAPTER TWO^.^ HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORY. REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN STARGATE ATLANTIS OR WRAITH. CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE OOC FOR AWHILE, THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED. I AM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTER'S LONGER. ROSE ISN'T CHILD LIKE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE SHE IS SCARED AND SINCE SHE IS A WRAITH SHE IS ON HER GUARD, I WILL TRY TO BE MORE DESCRIPTIVE, SO IN THE FUTURE PEOPLE WILL KNOW THINGS LIKE THAT. I APPRECIATE ANY HELP ON HOW TO MAKE MY WRITING BETTER. AND IF THEIR IS ANYTHING SOMEONE WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS FIC DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME^.^ **

* * *

><p>Rose stepped through the Stargate and into a huge room, that had stairs leading up to an area where people were at computers, but instead of typing, they were staring at her. She felt scared as they glared her way, making her want to run and hide. She walked beside Sheppard trying not to get to far away, in case someone was to attack her. Rose noticed Ronon was still watching her with his hand on his gun while walking beside Teyla who was also watching noticed Teyla at least tried to hide the fact that she was watching her.<p>

Rose looked at her surroundings, noticing how everyone looked either angry or frightened. The ones who were angry looked like they were going to tear her apart, while the scared ones walked off in a hurry, As she looked over the others her eyes landed on a woman with brown curly hair on the balcony as everyone walked towards the woman. Leaving Rose in front of the stairs, not wanting to go near the people who looked angry. She didn't let her guard down for a minute, as the people talked to the woman, Rose knew she was their Queen, that the woman who was talking angrily to Sheppard was the one in charge and if she wanted to can easily order her execution. The woman pointed to Rose in an angry way as she continued to talk with Sheppard. Rose froze not daring to move or breath to much in case the woman's attention went to her. The people that stayed in the room were whispering amongst themselves, as the wraith child continued to look around, She looked scared but they could care less, her kind had killed billions without mercy or regret. The people continued working sending disgusted and angry glares at the child the whole time, as she continued looking around, as though they were the ones to be feared.

**with Elizabehth and the others**

Elizabeth looked angry as she asked in a voice that confirmed the fact that she was angry," What made you think it was safe to bring a wraith child here?"

Sheppard didn't even flinch at the tone of her voice as he said," I couldn't just leave her, it would be like leaving an abandoned puppy to die."

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair as she sighed exasperated at him," She is not a pet. We can't adopt any Wraith child that comes our way, You better make sure she does not harm anyone here."

Sheppard was still unfazed as he said," She is a child, What can she do?"

Elizabeth looked like she wanted to hit him as she said," She is not just any child. She is a Wraith, She may seem harmless right now, but wait until she gets older and see if you think she is harmless when she has her hand on your chest, killing you."

She started walking towards the child to get a better look as Sheppard ran after her saying," Already had that happen, I am still alive."

Elizabeth ignored him as she got to Rose who was scared that the leader decided to talk to her and ran behind Sheppard's leg and peeked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at the Wraith child with interest, she smiled at the child pretending to be nice, since she wasn't an adult Wraith she saw no need to be rude to a child that looked like she was going to either cry or pass out from fright. She smiled as she said," Welcome to Atlantis."

Rose came from behind Sheppard still wary as she smiled back at her and said," Thank you."

Elizabeth still acting nice, but vowing that later she was going to yell at Sheppard some more said," Call me Elizabeth or Wier."

Rose nodded her head, her silver hair almost hitting Weir in the face, Rose then looked up at Weir her big green eyes filling up with tears as she asked," What is going to happen to me?"

Elizabeth stood up from where she had been kneeling down beside the child and said," You will be looked after by Sheppard until we can think of something."

Rose did not like Elizabeth already, she didn't seem to care about her and she could tell that Elizabeth acting nice to her had been fake and she was just like the other people, she hated how she was treated differently than everyone else around her, Rose couldn't help herself as she said as Sheppard led her towards the room she would be staying in," Don't judge an entire species by the way a few of them act. Their is much about Wraith that you do not know."

Sheppard looked down at Rose and for a moment she had reminded him of the one Wraith that had helped him escape that he had mentally named Todd. Elizabeth just looked suprised along with everyone else while he led Rose away. Ronon had muttered," Yeah right."

Rose ignored Ronon as she followed Sheppard while keeping a hold of his pant leg, she had never felt so scared before in her entire life, unless she counted the first time she had accidently stumbled into a human village when her hive had landed. The villagers tried to kill her, but her dad had heard her when she screamed. She had never been really good at communicating telepathically. Her dad had said when she grew older she would understand how to use her mind for talking and making humans and Wraith alike submit to her will. He had saved her and out of anger killed the whole village, she was punished also. Her father had been strict, Wraith were taught at a young age to never show emotion, because their is a time where Wraith needs to be strong and if they were cry babies growing up then they would be cry babies for the rest of their existance. She was brought out of her thoughts as She accidently bumped into someone that had a wierd voice. She cringed waiting to be hit or yelled at. Instead the man laughed like she had told a joke instead of colliding with him. Humans confused her. The man said," Sorry lass, wasn't watching where I was going."

Rose looked at Sheppard hoping he will awnser for her, he only nudged her forward, so she said in a quiet voice," Its okay."

She then hid behind Sheppard again. Carson said nicely since it wasn't his nature to be unkind to any living creature," I am not going to hurt you. My names Carson."

Rose looked out from behind Sheppards leg, she was still too scared to move from behind him as she said," Mine is Rose. Its nice to meet you Carson."

Carson only smiled at her and said," I will see you later to make sure you have no diseases that can be passed on to any one else."

Sheppard after he showed her where she would be staying took her to the dining hall to feed her.

When she arrived everyone else left except for a few people who glared at her. She felt tears gather in her eyes, She was so scared of the people that glared at her. She just hoped they weren't armed. Sheppard left her at a table as he went to get her some food. She slid under it so the people couldn't see her and she couldn't see their angry glares. When Sheppard came back he asked," What are you doing under the table?"

Rose peeked out from under it to look at him as she said never raising her voice above a whisper," The people were glaring at me and I got scared so i hid."

Sheppard muttered as Rose got in the chair as he set her dinner down," You sure are cowardly for a Wraith."

Rose glared at him as she looked down at her food and wrinkled her nose as she poked a piece of meat with her finger," Eww. I don't eat meat."

Sheppard only stared at her after she said that as he started to eat. Rose picked through her food and finally said," What is this stuff! I have never seen food like this!"

Sheppard said," Its what people on my planet eat."

Rose looked down at her food some more wich was chicken, mashed potatos and corn," I bet people on your planet are fat."

Sheppard said," I bet their are plenty of fat Wraith."

Rose looked at the silver ware Sheppard was using and looked at hers wich was still in the plastic and tried to take them out. She shook the the plastic, after a minute she finally got them out and poked the white substance wich Sheppard called mashed potatoes. She quickly figured out how to use the silver ware and picked up some mashed potatoes and ate a little. She grimaced as she said," I don't see how you humans survive on this stuff! Its disgusting."

Sheppard looked at her with no expression as he said," Just eat it."

Rose looked at the mashed potatoes and decided to try the yellow vegetable looking thing. She scooped some up and put it in her mouth. She liked that better and soon the corn was gone. She looked around for the first time. The room wasn't as big as the room the stargate was in but still a decent sized wanted to explore but was scared of the people.

Sheppard got up and said," Its time for you to go to bed and tomorrow I will show you around."

Rose glared at his back. Angry that he thought he could boss her around. She said grumpily," Fine."

She followed Sheppard to her room. She knew she was going to be locked in and as soon as she stepped through the door they locked her in. She got on her bed not feeling tired at all and glared at the wall the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY,<strong>**THAT THEY ARE OOC. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THE CHAPTER ANYWAY. REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE! NO FLAMES. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN STARGATE ATLANTIS OR THE WRAITH ONLY MY OC ROSE.**

**THE CHARACTERS ARE GOING TO BE OOC FOR AWHILE. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED^.^**

* * *

><p>Rose turned towards the door as Sheppard came in followed by an angry Ronon, She didn't know whether he was angry or if that was his usual face. She noticed Teyla was there too. She said," Sheppard I thought it was just going to be you and me."<p>

Sheppard said not really paying attention," I thought you three should get to know each other better. So instead of me leading you around Ronon and Teyla. Don't kill each other."

Rose looked at him disbelieving and then asked," Sheppard do you have your gun on you?"

Sheppard looked at her warily as he said," Yes."

Rose rolled her eyes at the way he was acting and said," Might as well shoot me now. If you don't I believe big guy over there will."

Sheppard patted Ronon on the shoulder and said," Don't worry. He knows when to show restraint."

Rose muttered as Sheppard walked off," Yeah, He shows restraint once the enemy is dead."

Ronon didn't say a thing but he kept his hand on his gun and glared at her. Rose decided she would be safer walking beside Teyla. She could sense Teyla was uneasy being near her. At the moment she didn't care, All Rose cared about was staying away from the person behind her. She looked around as they walked down the corridor. It was boring! No one was talking. She had no clue which room was which until Teyla said walking into a room with people that were talking about things that confused her. She heard one almost bald person complaining about anything he could possibly think of. He was giving her a head ache.

The man was arguing with another man who sometimes started saying things in another language out of anger. Rose sat in a chair that had wheels. She thought it was a weird chair and she would ask Sheppard about it later. She started twirling the chair, for a moment she forgot why she was in the room in the first place. She heard someone say in an obnoxious voice," Why is there a Wraith child here?"

Teyla said in an almost bored voice," Colonel Sheppard found her and insisted that she come with us. He told us to show her around Atlantis. It seems he wants her to stay."

Rose found a lever thing on the bottom of the chair, she was curious and pulled it. The chair dropped down along with her. She yelped in surprise getting everyone's attention.

The obnoxious man said as he shooed her out of the chair," Don't touch anything. You will either break or ruin it."

Rose glared at him, If she had been human the glare wouldn't have been scary, but the silver hair, tattoos, and cat slit eyes unnerved him as she said," Fine. I won't touch anything. Mr. Obnoxious Man."

The man glared back at her, but he looked pathetic in her opinion as he said," My name is Dr. Rodney Mckay not Mr. Obnoxious Man."

Rose looked as though she was bored as she said," But that name suits you better."

Rose looked around at all of the computers and people that had bad hair. It reminded her of the Wraith Scientists on her hive. They were always too busy thinking of new weapons. They never got out of the lab and always had messy hair and even to a wraith had been weird. Rose asked not expecting them to answer but it wouldn't hurt to ask," What is this room?"

Rodney not paying attention automatically answered," this is the Science department. A place were you are going to only visit this once."

Ronon frowned at him, not liking the fact that they had to tell her which rooms where which. He thought that Rose will do something to Atlantis, because she was a Wraith and they didn't care about anything but themselves. The child may be acting nice and polite to everyone. But Rodney, but she must be scheming something behind their backs. She seemed to innocent acted to nice. Ronon was sure she was plotting something.

Rose looked over to Ronon and she could practically see him thinking. It must be a new experiance for him since he looked like he was in pain. She looked around and saw the glares and some people looked amused, she knew they were laughing at her because of the chair incident. She wanted to leave the Science Department she felt like she was being analyzed for some sort of experiment. She grabbed onto Teyla's hand and tried to pull her towards the door. Ronon got his gun out and pointed it at Rose who dropped Teyla's hand. Teyla snapped at Ronon," Ronon!"

Ronon glared at Rose and said," She might have been trying to lure you away to kill you."

Teyla didn't look convinced. She looked down at Rose to see her shaking like a leaf and asked she may have hated the Wraith, but she justified her being nice to one thinking she was a child and when she grew up then they would be enemies," What's the matter?"

Rose whimpered hiding her face with her hands," This place is scary. I want to go now."

Teyla was kind of shocked that the little Wraith was so willing to show her emotions as Teyla said," Okay. We will next go to the infirmary. Carson wants to give you a check up."

Rose groaned hitting her head against Teyla's leg. She hated Drs of any sort. That meant needles. Needles were huge abominations made just to torture the patient. The first time she had gotten a shot was when she had been ill. it was extremely rare for a Wraith to get sick and whenever they did, they always got a shot. The needles weren't small either. She hid in the cells where humans where kept for three hours before she was found. She made the humans uneasy but she was scared of the needles. The humans were weak so they couldn't hurt her. When she had been caught they jabbed the needle in her arm non too gently. After that she had always hated needles with a passion. She was still amazed at the size of Atlantis and thought her ancestors were crazy to try and destroy such a beautiful place. she thought as she followed Teyla making sure Ronon was not near her,'_My ancestors probably fed on one drug addict too many. That has to be the only reason to try and destroy such a beautiful place.'_

Teyla said as they stopped in front of a door," This is the infirmary."

Rose nodded as they went inside. Again she got the feeling she was being analyzed by the Drs as they went to find the man with the funny accent. When they found him he was working on something. Teyla said," Carson. She is here for her check up."

Rose wanted to bolt as Carson looked up saying," Alright. I need you to sit on the table over there."

Rose looked over to the table and tried to get up there. Before saying," I am too short."

Carson saw the glare being sent her way by Ronon so he said as he lifted her," That's okay."

She didn't expect Carson to lift her without hesitation. She was set on the table. Carson said," Lay down."

She had no choice but to obey the man and the table turned out to be a machine which he turned on scaring her . She shot up, jumping down off the table and hid under the nearest table. Ronon was starting to think she wasn't a Wraith, by the way she ran off when something scares or startles her. She looked out from under the table. Her green eyes wide and on the verge of tears.

Carson asked her concern evident in his voice," What's the matter?"

Rose said her voice betrayed just how scared she was," That machine is scary."

Ronon said rather rudely," Is there anything you are not scare of?"

Rose glared at him, her tears falling from fright," I am not scare of flowers."

Teyla said in disbelief looking at Rose who was wiping her eyes," You are scared of everything... But flowers?"

She looked a little embarrassed as she looked the other way mumbling," Yes.. I can't help it."

Carson said trying to get her from under the table," Its okay. The machine won't hurt you."

Rose scooted a little ways out from under the desk. Her leather pants getting dirt on them. She hadn't changed since she was brought to Atlantis so she was still in her leather outfit. She asked," Are you sure it wont hurt me?"

Ronon mumbled walking a little ways away," Just what we need another Rodney McKay."

She glared at Ronon as she allowed Carson to put her back on the table. He turned it on and Rose forced herself to not run. After a minute said," I can't really say if she is healthy, but I know that she is not carrying any illnesses."

Rose looked confused as she asked," How can you not tell if I am healthy?"

Carson said still looking at the results," I don't know much about the Wraith's anatomy."

Rose nodded and jumped off the table and asked," Can I go now?"

Carson nodded not saying a word as he continued to look over her results. She walked out, knowing they didn't trust her but were being polite since she was a kid. Even though she would think it wouldn't matter to them since she was a Wraith. She then snuck off and found a computer. She didn't know what made her do it, but she configured it to every three hours put a bulletin on everyone's screens saying some random things. She worked quickly though. Ronon would be sure to notice she was gone. She password protected it and went back. She breathed a sigh of relief when no one had noticed she was gone. She did not know how Ronon didn't notice, he usually kept an eye on her. She was in a happy mood for the rest of the tour. When she saw Sheppard he was in the mess hall and she ran up to him and said," Hello."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow at her perkier than normal attitude and asked," What's got you all excited."

Rose smiled as she lied," I wasn't killed."

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER^.^ REVIEW, ALERT, AND FAVORITE. IDEAS ARE APPRECIATED TOO.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS STORY HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN ADOPTED BY LinariteLavanya. **


End file.
